


Dear Valtor,

by TrashcanKitty



Series: The Balance [4]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: Valtor awakes to realize Griffin is gone. No explanation, no letting him know where she was going... Or at least, that was what he thought until he saw her letter.She was long gone... And there was nothing he could do, nor were there any words to express his feelings of betrayal at the situation...





	Dear Valtor,

**Dear Valtor**

 

 

Valtor groaned as the alarm went off. He moved slowly, turning it off. His body felt heavier than it normally did, like he’d slept like the dead. “Griffin… Time to get up…” He rolled over, reaching for the purple-haired witch.

Nothing… An empty place. His eyes flew open and he raised up, head still throbbing from whatever he’d been… Spelled… Had he been spelled?

“Griffin?!” He called. Just because she wasn’t in bed, didn’t mean anything. He stood, legs shaking. “Are you in the library?” He called. _‘The library… She’s gotta be there._ ’ He made his way out of their room, heading for their library.

“Griffin?” He looked around, no sign of his witch anywhere. Valtor frowned. Now this was getting somewhat scary.

Had she gotten sick again? Did she go to Lucinda? Or was she on a mission? Was her brother okay?

He closed his eyes, touching his arm. Maybe he could sense her out through their bond. A sharp pain went through him as he tried tapping into it, making him jump. _‘Severed? Who… She’d never sever our bond…_ ’

Valtor rushed back to their bedroom, looking around more carefully. It was bare, her things gone. ‘ _Was it something I said…?_ ’ If she left him… She wouldn’t just leave his mothers… But him… What could he have done to her…?

A sheet of paper stood out, still on the desk. ‘ _Maybe she had to go undercover…?_ ’ He silently hoped, going to read the note.

Reading it… He felt anger, pain, hatred, betrayal. All of it just swarming inside of him, the deamon side awakening. “She won’t survive this.” He growled, trying to keep his cool long enough to summon his mothers. They needed to know about the traitor.

\-----------------------------------------------

 

            _Dear Valtor,_

_By the time you read this, I’ll have either been killed by your mothers or executed by the Council. I honestly don’t know what to say, other than I wish I didn’t have to do this. But the truth is, I do._

_I have to think about the Balance, the way all the realms swing in motion. We can’t just tear that apart. Look at Earth!_

_Usurping the Council was one thing, but genocide… I couldn’t stomach it._

_I found a spell that undid our binding. Maybe… Maybe if you left them, we could still… Oh who am I kidding…?_

_I hate this, but I have to fix what we broke. I stole some of the artifacts back and I plan on giving them to the Company to give back to their realms._

_May the Dragons have mercy on me…_

_-Griffin_


End file.
